zoinks: a scooby doo fanfiction
by Fartsparkle
Summary: Scooby and Shaggy struggle to love each other in a harsh and judgmental world.


**zoinks**

a scooby doo fanfiction.

The mystery machine rattled and clattered as it flew down the highway. Shaggy sat inside the colorful van along with the rest of the gang. Shaggy examined a map, for they were going to sanctuary springs, and Shaggy was to be the navigator.

"Like, we're supposed to take this exit," Shaggy said.

"Thanks shag," Fred said.

"Do you have enough fuel for the ride back?" Daphne asked.

"Of course," Fred said reassuringly "you don't need to worry about a thing"

The sky grew dark as Fred turned onto a dirt road. Eventually they reached a tall and crooked spire.

"Like, this should be it," Shaggy said.

"Are you sure?" Daphne said "This doesn't look anything like the brochure"

"Hmmm" Velma questioned "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Like, what are you thinking?" Shaggy asked.

Velma snatched the map from Shaggy's hands and opened it up.

"Jinkies!" she said "You were looking at the map upside down Shag!"

"Aw zoinks!" Shaggy said.

"You fucking retard!" Daphne shouted "How did you not notice that?!"

"No scooby snacks for you," Velma remarked.

"Hey now gang, don't overreact," Fred said "We'll just get back in the van and start over"

Shaggy ducked his head and hid his face from the others. Scooby looked up at him. Shaggy kneeled down in front of scooby and let him lick off his tears.

"You're always there for me Scoobs," Shaggy said with a smile.

The gang piled into the car and waited for Fred to turn it on. Fred plopped the key in its socket and twisted it. The car started. Fred shifted into reverse and pressed the gas. The car didn't move.

"Rut roh," Scooby said.

"Like, what's wrong?" Shaggy asked.

Fred glanced over at the fuel gauge, a bright E illuminated in the darkness of the van.

"How is that possible?" Fred said, astounded "We were almost full when we came here!"

"Jinkies!" Velma said.

"This is all Shaggy's fault!" Daphne said "We could've already been there if not for him!"

"Grrrrrr," Scooby growled.

"This is not Shaggy's fault! He just messed up once, stop tormenting him!" Fred said

They all climbed out of the mystery machine to further examine their situation.

"Look at this" Velma said as she pointed at the back of the car "It looks like someone extracted the gas with a fuel siphon!"

A fuel siphoning system was hooked up to the van. Whoever deployed it was either in a rush or just didn't care because it was still in place with only the fuel itself missing.

"Hey, what's this?!" Daphne said.

Shaggy's eyes followed Daphne's finger onto the ground. A line of gasoline trailed from the mystery machine up to the tower. A door opened and out stepped an indistinguishable figure. It held out its hand and struck a match. The match fell onto the fuel line.

"LET'S SPLIT GANG!" Fred shouted.

The gang realised what was happening and bolted away from the van. The fire grew closer and closer to the car. Fred tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Shaggy stopped to help him up.

"Don't wait for me!" Fred said "Get out of here!"

Shaggy started to run, hoping Fred was safe. He heard an explosion behind him. He hopped down into a ditch with the rest of the gang.

"Where's Fred?!" Daphne asked.

Shaggy was speechless. He slowly stood up and looked towards the disaster. A rotting corpse walked towards them. Further examination revealed that the corpse was Fred. The carcass that was once Fred was dripping with blood and gore. It dropped to its knees and died.

"Like wow," Shaggy said.

"Jeepers!" Daphne said.

Fred was gone. It happened so suddenly that it felt unreal. A single tear rolled off of Shaggy's face. He had never realised how essential Fred was to the gang until now. Shaggy heard muffled voices around him. He looked towards the sound and saw Scooby. Shaggy admired Scooby's beautiful curves. Shaggy realised how wrong his thoughts were and shook them away.

"GROWL," Scooby said, looking at something.

Shaggy looked in the direction that Scooby was and saw what Scooby was looking at. Whoever had just exploded the Mystery Machine was now pointing a rocket launcher straight at Shaggy and the others.

"Let's like get 'im gang," Shaggy said.

Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Scooby sprinted towards the mysterious figure as he unloaded rocket after rocket towards them. It was strange, the uncanny individual didn't seem to be targeting his missiles towards Shaggy or Scooby, just Velma and Daphne.

As they got closer the gang realised that whoever was trying to kill them was wearing one of those weird horse masks.

"Jinkies!" Velma said "We'll have to take off that mask if we want to reveal his identity!"

The personage pointed his firearm towards Velma, this action placed Scooby directly behind the mystery man. Scooby ran and leaped at it. The man turned around and slapped Scooby to the ground. Scooby was unconscious. Shaggy dropped all of his other worries and ran to help Scooby.

"Zoinks Scoob," Shaggy said "are you like alright?"

Scooby did not answer, for he was still unconscious.

"Scoobs?!" Shaggy said.

Shaggy's eyes filled to the brim with tears. A single drop flew down his face and landed on Scooby's. Deep in his unconscious state Scooby began to feel something, Shaggy's pain and sense of loss swirled inside Scooby's head. Scooby realized that he was needed, Shaggy needed him.

Scooby woke up in Shaggy's arms. His face was dripping with tears onto Scooby. Shaggy opened his mouth to say something but Scooby shushed him. Scooby leaned forward and licked the tears off of Shaggy's beautiful face.

The two friend's faces were inches apart. Shaggy had a sudden urge to grab Scooby's head and smother it in love. Before Shaggy could do anything Scooby pushed his snout into Shaggy's lips. Their mouths locked in a beautiful battle. Their tongues viciously clambered over each other… but then, Shaggy stopped.

"Scooby," he said "We can't be doing this"

"Huh?" Scooby said.

"If-if the others see us… they won't understand Scoobs!"

"Rut roh," Scooby responded.

Shaggy made sure Scooby was physically stable before standing up and walking away. He walked over to the rest of the gang. They had captured the man and were about to unmask him.

"Hey there Shaggy," Velma said "what were you doing?"

"I was just like helping Scooby," Shaggy said.

"Is he alright?" Velma asked.

"Yeah, he just like needs some like room to like breath," Shaggy answered.

"Well then, I guess it's time to unmask our mystery villain!" Velma shouted in anticipation.

Velma clenched the horse mask in her hand and flung it off of the man's head. Underneath lied something none of them were expecting. Shaggy's robot butler made by Shaggy's uncle Dr. Albert Shaggleford.

"Robi?!" Shaggy said "ZOINKS"

Daphne looked at Shaggy with pure hate.

"You did it" she said "you killed Fred"

"You're right" Velma said "he lured us here and then made his robot try to kill us"

"Like, no!" Shaggy said "Why would I want to like kill Fred, he was just as much my friend as he was yours!"

"Shaggy is correct" Robi said "he did not attempt to murder Fred"

"Then who did?" Daphne asked.

"I can't tell you," Robi said.

"Was it Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"No" Robi answered "Shaggy's abilities to command me were disabled when my new master reprogramed me"

"That like sucks," Shaggy said.

"Well, looks like we have one more mystery to solve," Velma said.

Velma and Daphne walked away together to discuss their next course of action.

"I still don't trust him," Daphne said.

"I know," Velma replied "You have no reason to. I don't believe Shaggy would be smart enough to do any of this though"

"I guess we should believe him for now," Daphne said.

The gang called the police to take away Robi. 30 minutes later they arrived. The police shoved Robi into their cars. Before they took Robi away Shaggy decided to talk to him one more time.

"Robi… like why did you like do this?" Shaggy asked.

"I did it for you," Robi said.

"Like, how is murdering my best friend benefiting me in anyway?" Shaggy questioned.

"He wasn't your best friend," Robi said.

"Then who is?" Shaggy said.

"Him,"

Robi pointed his finger at Scooby Doo.

"You and him have been friends since you were smaller than a small person," Robi said "But it's time, I've seen the way you look at him. You love him. And he loves you,"

"You mean… like in a sexual way?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes, put aside your doubts. Why does it matter what your "friends" think, you saw how quick they were to blame you… are they truly your friends?"

"We've had our disagreements but Fred was always there to hold us together, he was the glue that held us together. And now he's gone,"

"Then find the person who really killed him, the person who gave the order. He's still out there and he will kill the others for the sake of getting you and Scooby together happily," Robi explained.

Shaggy was done talking to Robi, he closed the car door and watched him ride off with the police. Who could it be, Shaggy thought. Someone who cares about Shaggy enough to kill Shaggy's friends. Shaggy walked over to Daphne, Velma, and Scooby. It was weird for Shaggy to see Scooby again after the events that just occurred. He felt like a whole new side of Scooby had been revealed.

After meeting up, the gang decided to rent out a room in the nearest hotel just for the night. They called a cab to take them. The ride was incredibly uncomfortable. Shaggy sat in the middle seat and was squashed in between Scooby, who he had sexual feelings for, and Daphne, who kind of hated Shaggy at the time.

The cab pulled up to the hotel parking lot and the gang got out. They were all very tired from the exhausting day they had just partaken in. Scooby and Shaggy took one room to themselves, and Velma and Daphne took another.

Shaggy couldn't sleep, he rolled around for what seemed like hours. He couldn't shake the thought of Fred's corpse. Shaggy felt like it was his fault. Shaggy rolled over and faced Scooby's bed.

"Hey scoobs" he said "can you like sleep?"

"No," Scooby said but in like a dog voice.

"Me neither," Shaggy said.

Scooby climbed onto Shaggy's bed and curled up next to him. Shaggy sat up and looked at Scooby.

"Scooby," Shaggy said "I just want to let you know… I-I like love you. I feel like you get me, the others don't like treat me like a person. They're always expecting that I'm gonna do something stupid. And when I do something they like... they give me actual dog treats and pat me on the head. They make me feel like an animal"

Scooby looked at Shaggy with great empathy.

"But Scoobs, whenever I'm like with you all of that like goes away. I feel like I matter, like someone actually cares about me. I love you Scooby, in more than just like a friend way"

Shaggy laid back on his pillow. He was scared that he just broke their friendship. While he was worrying he began to feel something. Scooby climbed on top of Shaggy and walked towards his head. The beautiful dog locked his lips with Shaggy. After a long make-out sesh Shaggy took a moment to breath.

"Scoobs" Shaggy said "I've waited long enough. I want you in me"

Scooby nodded his head and began his work. He slowly moved down and tore off Shaggy's shirt. Shaggy's abs glistened in the dim light of the moon, which was shining through the window. Scooby rolled his tongue over Shaggy's abdomens, then he moved further down. He slowly unbuckled Shaggy's belt and took it off for him. He unzipped Shaggy's pants and worked them off of Shaggy's legs. Scooby moved his mouth over to Shaggy's crotch. Scooby gripped Shaggy's underwear with his teeth and pulled it off.

Shaggy's rock hard boner sprung into the air. Scooby placed his tongue on Shaggy's leg and moved it all the way up to Shaggy's schlong. Scooby circled his tongue around it and then covered it with his mouth. Shaggy moaned in pleasure as Scooby began pumping his head back and forth.

"Zoinks Scoobs!" Shaggy cried "I'm like about to burst!"

Scooby kept his mouth over Shaggy's knob, he wanted to taste him. Shaggy exploded in Scooby's mouth. Once he was done Scooby retreated from Shaggy's member and swallowed.

"Rut roh," Scooby said as he licked his lips.

Shaggy sat up and turned around. He, fittingly, positioned himself in the downward dog position.

"Time for round 2," Shaggy said.

Before Scooby could insert himself into Shaggy they heard a loud crashing sound coming from Daphne and Velma's room. Shaggy ran over to their room, kicked down the door, and entered. Another robot guy who wasn't Shaggy's robot butler had burst through the wall and was attempting to murder Daphne and Velma.

Shaggy jumped onto the robot and wrestled him to the ground. Shaggy knew that the robot wouldn't hurt him, so he wasn't scared. He lifted his fists and threw them into the robot's face. Oil bursted out of every crevice that the metallic creature had. It started crying, begging Shaggy to give it mercy, but Shaggy refused. Shaggy closed his hands around the robot's neck and watched it as its last bit of life was taken away. Shaggy stood up and admired his kill.

"Ummm… why are you naked?" Daphne asked.

Shaggy looked down and realised that he was in fact still in the nude. In his rush he had forgotten to equip some pants.

"Wellll like... Scooby and I were having sex," Shaggy said.

Velma and Daphne stared at Shaggy in disbelief. They didn't need to ask if he was joking or not, his face said it all.

Scooby trotted into the room and gave Shaggy his pants. Shaggy hastily put them on.

"Ooohh noo," Daphne said.

"Are you sure you want to do this with him?' asked Velma.

"Yes," Shaggy answered.

"You wouldn't even not do this for a scooby snack?" Velma said.

"No, I'm not a fucking dog," Shaggy said.

"Well I mean you were just fucking a dog soooo," Daphne said.

Shaggy ignored the comment and focused on the matter at hand,

"There's another thing," he said "these robots, they're trying to kill you"

"No shit," Daphne said.

"They want me and Scooby to be like together, they think you're like obstacles and want you like dead"

"How do you know this?" Velma asked.

"Robi told me," Shaggy said.

Velma thought for a moment, taking it all in.

"Ok, so we just gotta find whoever's controlling these robots," Velma concluded.

"Yep," Shaggy said.

Velma considered her options. She walked up to the robot's dead body and examined it. A small chip poked out of the robot's head. Velma grabbed it.

"Ah hah!" She said "This should give me the ability to track down this robot's place of construction!"

Velma did some computer hacking stuff and found the location.

"Let's go gang," Velma said.

They called another taxi. The ride in this taxi was even more uncomfortable than the last one. Shaggy still didn't have a shirt on, and Velma and Daphne thought he must be mentally insane. They reached the site. They walked into the building to find a beautiful man sitting by himself in the middle of a large room.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Whattup," Shaggy said.

"Who are you?" Velma asked.

"Well, I'm just some guy who decided to try and get this guy to fuck his dog. It was pretty neat right?" he said.

"Yeah, it was," Shaggy said.

"So you just decided to troll our lives and kill us?" Daphne asked.

"Yep," The handsome man said "And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids!"

"Why though?" Velma said

"Well y'know y'all are pretty famous. I thought it would be neat if I made a Scooby doo fanfic, and this seemed like the best way to get an accurate story out of it," The beuatiufl man said "I'm gonna call it: zoinks: a scooby doo fanfiction,"

"That's like, a really good idea," Shaggy said.

"See, this guy gets it," The man said, pointing at Shaggy.

"Y'know what," Shaggy said "You're right these guys are just obstacles. I just want to fuck Scooby but they're gonna constantly judge me for it,"

"I know dude," the man said while slurping from a capri sun pouch.

"Can you just kill them?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah totally," the stunningly gorgeous man answered.

The man moved his beautiful hand over a button and pressed it. Laser beams came out of the ceiling and vaporized Daphne and Velma.

"Thanks dude," Shaggy said.

"No probs, pound it brah," the man said.

Shaggy extended his arm and bumped fists with the handsome man.

 **THE END**


End file.
